


Lycanroc

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde
Summary: Este fic contiene gore





	Lycanroc

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic contiene gore

La luna llena brillaba intensamente en el cielo nocturno. En el bosque, el silencio solo era detenido por numerosos aullidos amenazantes. Un Sawsbuck despertó, consciente de que estaba en peligro. Dos pares de ojos rojos, brillantes y sedientos de sangre le observaban. El ciervo hizo ademán de mover una pata para huir de allí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dos Lycanroc, negros como la oscuridad de aquella noche, estaban ya abalanzándose sobre él. Uno destrozó la pata que había movido, haciéndole caer. El otro le arrancó de un mordisco la cabeza y comenzó a comérsela.

El festín de aquellos dos Lycanroc fue interrumpido por un invitado inesperado. Un tercer Lycanroc, este con un pelaje marrón y ojos de un azul igualmente intenso que el rojo de sus contrapartes, embistió con rapidez al que se estaba comiendo la cabeza del Sawsbuck. Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre el Lycanroc nocturno que quedaba, le rasgó la cara y le espetó fríamente:

– Mi territorio, mis presas. Fuera de aquí.

El Lycanroc diurno soltó a su contraparte nocturna, que huyó del lugar junto con su compañero, y comenzó a comerse el cadáver de aquel Sawsbuck…


End file.
